The Falcon and the Love Job
by platypusgirl27
Summary: Season 1 episode 2. Kitka returns. She finds out that Skipper and Private are together. She wants Skipper so she trys to kill Private. Meanwhile Kowalski finds out Julien is pregnant.


Private sat by their hatch, topside, with Rose in his lap. Private stroked the gray kitten's fur as he thought. _Do I really fit in? _he asked himself. _Yes Skippah loves you, but you never fitted in. _his sad side told him, _No, don't listen to that, _his bright side butted in, _You tell yourself this, but it's not true! You are-_

He gasped as something blocked out the sun. Rose was terrified, she scrambbled into the hatch and away from sight. Private shielded his eyes and looked up at the sun. He scooted back quickly as the 'something' landed in front of him. His eyes widened seeing a familiar falcon.

* * *

Rose climbed down the ladder and ran to the nearest penguin; Skipper. "Skippah! Skippah!" she yelled.

Skipper looked down at her, hearing the panic in her voice. "Rose? What's wrong? What happened?!"

"Big birdie! Big, _big _birdie!"

"Bird?!" He gasped. That could mean only one thing; Hans. "Where?" he added feircely.

"Topside!" Rose replied, using a word she heard them say many times.

Skipper belly slid to the ladder and began climbing up. He turned back to Rose and said, "Stay!"

Rose felt the urge to obey, and she sat down.

Skipper smiled and turned back to his mission. He jumped out the hatch and gasped.

* * *

Private backed away and hit something soft. He quickly looked up, seeing Skipper.

Skipper had his mouth agape. It wasn't... could it? That is... it's... _Kitka...?_ he thought in shock. _Why is she here?! _He frowned. "Well, hello again, Kitka!" he growled.

"Skippah, what a pleasure..." Kitka said charmingly. She then noticed Private. "What a cute _snack_..."

Private gasped in horror. He quickly jumped up and hid behind Skipper.

Skipper stood in front of him protectively. "He is _not _a snack!" he snapped, "What are you doing here Kitka?!"

"I came to earn your love again," she replied, reaching her wing out to him.

Skipper pushed it away. He heard little sniffles, and he turned to look at Private.

Private had tears in his eyes, and tears streaming. "Please Skippah... I don't want to lose you... I love you..." he begged.

Skipper stroked Private's head afectionately. "Private I'm not leaving you..." he said with a smile, "That will never happen.."

"Excuse me?!" Kitka snapped, "You and that _pathetic_ penguin are DATING?!"

Skipper turned back to her and growled. "He is _not _PATHETIC!" he yelled, "Get out! GET OUT!"

Kitka growled. "Mark my words _pathetic_ penguin, you will not have my Skippah." she said with a wicked smile. She then took off into the sky.

Skipper turned back to Private and wrapped his flippers around him. "I love you... I promise she will never touch you..." he whispered.

"B-b-but she said..." Private whispered scaredly. Her words still stung him. Did she really mean it?

"If she tries to touch you," Skipper frowned and continued, "She will not see the light of day.."

* * *

Kowalski stared at King Julien in shock. "You're pregnant?" he gasped.

"Y-yes.." Julien replied meekly.

"I can't believe it!" Kowalski said, "This is scientificly inpossible! You are a guy and I'm a guy.." he paused to think, finaly he said, "Well, the question is-"

"The question is," Julien interupted, "If you are okay with it?"

"With what?" Kowalski asked, truly confused.

"If you are okay... with having a child with me..." Julien said meekly.

Kowalski wrapped his flippers around him. "Of course I'm fine with it!"

Julien let out a sigh of relief and melted into the embrace.

* * *

Private watched the sunset from their exibit. It has been calm for a whole day, and he forgot what happened yesterday. _What a beautiful sunset... _he thought with a smile. Not a cloud in the sky. It was clear. He could easily see it set.

Private reacted a little to slowly as he was pushed to the ground and a claw tightened around his neck. The air was sucked out of him. Struggling for breath, he squirmed. The, what seemed to be, bird smiled.

"Yes, keep struggling you _pathetic _penguin.."

Private's eyes widened, and he stopped squirming. _Kitka? _he thought, before blacking out.

* * *

Skipper looked around with a frown. _It's 'Lights Out', _he thought, _And Private hasn't come in yet. I may love him, but he can't break the rules that everyone else must follow! I'm going to get him!_

He climbed up the ladder and out the hatch. He looked around in confusion. Private was nowhere. "He said he was going to sit here and watch the sunset." he growled, "He's gonna get it!"

His attention was drawn to a feather flying on the breeze gently. He snatched it out of the air and studied it. He recongnized the feather as Kitka's. He didn't date her for a week, and not learn anything.

Quick as a flash Skipper headed toward the building that her nest was on.

* * *

Private sat up quickly. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He sat in a nest ontop of a building taller than most. The sun was still setting, and, looking up, he saw a falcon circleing above him next to... "Another falcon?!" he gasped.

He looked closely at the nest, and he noticed under grass and twigs were three eggs! _She has children? _he thought, _Then why does she... _his eyes widened, _How she said she wanted Skippah, it was all a lie! She just wanted me as a meal for her hatchings! I'm gonna die today... _

Private looked up at the sky, where a small star shined through the clouds. The first star in the sky, in some legends, if wished apon, your wish will come true. "Please Skippah... I need you... I wish you will come and save me..."

"Kitka!" someone yelled.

Private turned to see Skipper standing tall. He had his flippers on his hips. Skipper frowned as Kitka flew down and landed in front of him.

"Well, hello Skippah... what brought you here?" she asked, as if she didn't truly know.

"You took something of mine." He replied nodding toward Private.

"I don't remember taking anything... Hmm... is it a _pathetic _penguin, that's about to be a meal for my hatchings?"

"No... I'm talking about the adorable penguin that's coming back with me!"

Private grinned, "Now Kitka, a penguin isn't a good meal for hatchings!" He explained, "A squirrel is healthy and so is mice."

Kitka looked at him, shocked. "I-I never thought of that. What do you think honey?!" she asked the, still circleing, falcon.

"Sounds fine to me!" He replied.

Skipper smiled and belly slid to Private. He held out his flipper, which Private took, and helped him get out of the nest. "You know you're in trouble for this right?" He asked with a smile.

"For what?" Private whined.

"You didn't go to bed at the right time." Skipper replied.

"But Skippah! It's not my fault I got kidnapped!" Private whined madly, "And besides I probably won't be able to sleep..."

Skipper stopped and looked at him. "Why?" he asked.

Private looked away, his cheeks red with embaresment. He pretended to be interested in the concrete sidewalk. Looking up he realized Skipper was still watching him. With a sigh Private replied, "I-I don't really talk about it.."

"Private," Skipper said, putting his flipper on Private's shoulder, "You can tell me anything... remember that.."

Private was calmed by Skipper's eyes, how they told him that he could trust him. "O-okay," he finaly said, "I-I'm scared... of the dark..." Private hid his face behind his flippers, embaresdly.

"Private there is nothing wrong with that," Skipper said sweetly, "You know what... I'll sleep with you tonight, if that'll make it better."

Private nodded.

"Good!" They linked flippers, and walked onward. Private layed his head on Skipper's shoulder and smiled.

"I love you.." Skipper whispered.

"I love you too.." Private replied.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading and such! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I have a poll out! It ends on May 31! You can find it above my BIO on my profile. Please Vote!**


End file.
